Omnitrix
História Azmuth Criador do omnitrix mencionou estar fazendo o Omnitrix em . Ele estava pensando em dá-lo a Benjamin , mas não foi concluído ainda. A segunda razão era porque a maturidade de Benjamin era necessária a aumentar, antes que pudesse fazê-lo a menos que haja uma situação que exige o risco de dar o seu novo Omnitrix a Benjamin , mas só se for completo o suficiente. Após o ser retirado em , Azmuth dá a Ben o novo Omnitrix. O Omnitrix possui todos os alienígenas que estavam no . Ele tem todos os poderes do seu Protótipo e também tem todos os poderes do . O Omnitrix possui um Controle Mestre, mas o Azmuth vai desbloquear o Controle Mestre quando Benjamin tiver 18 anos. Se o Controle Mestre do Omnitrix for desbloqueado, ele terá o total de 1.000.911 alienígenas.(Depois que foi informada a quantidade de alienigenas no protótipo,1.000.903, ben adquiriu 8 novos aliens, 5 de andromeda,o prisioneiro 775 , nanomech no filme e liam em Fuga em Massa). A Bandai afirmou que a parte de cima do Omnitrix é só uma tampa, embaixo tem o simbolo original. Este Omnitrixé o Omnitrix Atualizado, ele se recalibra pra se adequar a idade de Benjamin . Desta vez, aparece um holograma de um círculo com as faces dos aliens. O usuário seleciona a face do alien que quer. Depois o circulo holográfico some e a tampa do Omnitrix abre, assim levantando o núcleo verde. O Azmuth mora num planeta chamado galvan prime foi la que o Azmuth criou o omnitrix. Antes do omnitrix evoluir, alem dele estar verde ele estava azul que significa que o DNA dele criança e o DNA dele pre- adolecente fez o omnitrix evoluir .Quando ele fez 20 anos ele evoluiu para o ultraomnitrix Modo de Seleção do Omnitrix O Modo de Seleção do Omnitrix é um novo modo,diferente de todos os outros já vistos.Ben encosta na tanpa do Omnitrix ,assim uma disco holográfica aparece,ele gira até aparecer a foto do Alienígena escolhido,então a tampa desliza automaticamente,o nucleo sobe,Ben o aperta e se transforma no Alienígena selecionado na roda holográfica.Esse Modo de Seleção só está disponivel no Omnitrix visto em Ben 10: Omniverse,pois em seuProtótipo ele mostrava silhuetas,em seu evoluido e mostravam hologramas. Aparência O Omnitrix possui uma aparência diferente de seus protótipos. Sua forma é quadrada, e suas cores são branco, verde e preto. A parte superior é apenas uma placa que proteje o seu anel, que pode ser exposto com um toque na tela ou simplesmente um pensamento do usuário. O seu anel tem um acabamento metálico e muito resistente.e muito mais poderoso do que o ominitrix e super ominitrix Poderes *O Omnitrix funciona como um receptor sem fio para a Corrente Codom. Ao acessar o Córrego Codon, o Omnitrix reescreve o DNA do usuário e os transforma em um dos 1.000.911 amostras de DNA existentes. *O Omnitrix tem dois modos de exibição já conhecidos: O modo na série original fornece um silhuetas negras dos aliens e o modo em Alien Force fornece hologramas verdes escuras dos aliens. *O Omnitrix serve como GPS (visto em A Batalha Final: Parte 1 e em Ben 10: O Segredo do Omnitrix). *O Omnitrix possui um mecanismo de defesa especializado em ataques surpresas. O dispositivo possui várias formas de repelir as mãos erradas. Por isso, quando há uma tentativa de retirar o Omnitrix à força do pulso do usuário, um grande raio de energia Omni é descarregado. *O Omnitrix pode alterar a roupa do usuário para melhor se adequar às formas alienígenas. *O Omnitrix altera o seu tamanho para se ajustar o tamanho do utilizador, como mostrado em A Batalha Final: Parte 2. *Tem o recurso Touch-Screen para selecionar aliens. *Coleta DNA por toque assim como o primeiro prototipo, mostrado em Fuga em Massa. *O Omnitrix pode ser controlado por voz (chamado Comando de Voz). *O Omnitrix tem um Tradutor Universal embutido. *O Omnitrix pode criar um mapa holográfico, semelhante aos Distintivos de Encanador. *Quando transformado, o Omnitrix protege o usuário de efeitos negativos, como a possessão por parte de umEctonurite ou o efeito de Coródium ou o raio mutante de DR. Animal. *O Omnitrix possui uma tecnologia de inteligência artificial galvaniana. Devido a isso, o dispositivo pode emitir sons e vozes para formar expressões que fazem sentido. Assim como também podem interferir em transformações caso o sistema não ache que a espécie escolhida não é apropriada para o momento. Isso que pode ser a razão por que Ben tem suas transformações acidentais, pois o Omnitrix ou o SuperOmnitrixpodem pensar que Ben deve usar um outro alienígena. *O Omnitrix pode mostrar uma imagem dos alienígenas atualmente desbloqueados. *O Omnitrix pode se comunicar com os Encanadores. *O Omnitrix pode teleportar o usuário, através do canal de teletransporte de Azmuth. *Quando exposto a uma interferência electromagnética, o Omnitrix pode causar transformações não intencionais e o Omnitrix será incapaz de desativar até que a fonte de interferência vá embora. Isto é comoTiffin foi produzir sem querer uma interferência eletromagnética que causou o mau funcionamento do Omnitrix, assim desbloqueando Rath. Isso pode funcionar em sentido inverso, mudando rapidamente o usuário de uma forma para outra, até que alguém / algo interrompe. *O Omnitrix pode reparar dano genético, como reverter DNAliens a Homo Sapiens. É desconhecido se pode reverter pessoas híbridas de aliens. *O Omnitrix pode geneticamente manipular ou reprogramar DNA (assim fundindo espécies). *Se a tampa do painel frontal do Omnitrix está quebrada, o resultado é híbrido de DNA. *O Omnitrix pode sofrer alterações de recalibração para atender as necessidades do usuário, ou até mesmo corrigir problemas de mau funcionamento. O Omnitrix pode escolher aleatoriamente uma nova aparência independentemente da vontade do usuário. Normalmente esta função é executada quando o comando de desativamento for anulado. *Assim como Primus e a Corrente Condom possuem o DNA de todas as espécies da galáxia, o Omnitrix também possui seu banco de dados, localizados no núcleo, mais precisamente no Receptor. Vários códigos numéricos que representam DNAs rondam este pequeno chip. Se o sensor do Omnitrix detecta um DNA alterado, ele pode corrigi-lo de acordo com o seu banco de dados. *O Omnitrix tem a tecnologia galvaniana de virtualização, que pode formar mundos inteiros dentro de um dos seus processadores. De acordo com a espécie sendo utilizada, esses mundos podem variar formando um conjunto de variáveis que fazem parte do Omniverso, um universo inteiro dentro do Omnitrix. Não é possível chamar este recurso por meio de voz. *O Omnitrix é formado do mesmo material que os Mecomorphos Galvânicos, eficientes na mobilidade e controle. No caso do dispositivo, estas moléculas metamórficas passam a maior parte do tempo muito próximas uma das outras, permitindo a superfície ser sólida. Mas, quando algo muito grave acontece, o Omnitrix manda um comando elétrico para estas moléculas, desprendendo-as uma das outras, voltando para sua forma metamórfica. *Além de trazer vários recursos ao usuário, uma das funcionalidades do Omnitrix também é abrir buracos de minhoca no tecido espaço/temporal (uma das características gerais da tecnologia galvaniana). Assim, o dispositivo permite que o usuário se teletransporte de um lugar para outro em todo ponto do universo. *O Omnitrix tem um Controle Mestre que Azmuth falou que so vai desbloquea-lo quando Ben amadurecer mais (quando ele tiver 18 anos). *Em Arrested Development, foi revelado que o Omnitrix tem um recurso para fazer com que somente Ben use o Omnitrix. Ele também tem um programa de identificação alternativo se verificar alterações da idade ou DNA de Ben. O programa pede para o usuario se identificar, caso o Omnitrix ache que o usuario não é Ben, oOmnitrix vai ser bloqueado Desvantagens *O Omnitrix terá um limitador de tempo (depois do Controle Mestre ser desbloqueado o limitador será tirado). *Pode se auto-destuir (Confirmado). *Se durante uma transformação, Ben quebrar o braço, quando ele voltar a ser Humano ainda estará com braço quebrado. *Quando o Omnitrix detecta radiação e acaba a detecção de radiação, Ben volta a ser humano e o Omnitrix fica no modo de recarga até que o Omnitrix volte a ficar no modo ativo por alguns segundos. *Muitos alienígenas do Omnitrix são presas dos alienígenas do Nemetrix. *Se o Eon voltar a existir o Omnitrix fica roxo e sofre de ameaças temporais. Modos Alienígenas O Omnitrix tem um total de pelo menos 1.000.911 alienígenas.